parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurasian Eagle Owl
Considered to be one of the largest owls in the world, the Eurasian eagle owl (Bubo bubo) is an impressive and majestic bird, with distinctive, prominent ear-tufts, a barrel-shaped body, and vivid orange eyes. The Eurasian eagle owl’s plumage is buffy-brown and heavily mottled and streaked with black, with paler underparts and fine barring on the belly and flanks. The wings and tail are marked with dark bars. The throat is white and is used in intraspecific communication, as a visual signal associated with vocal displays. The Eurasian eagle owl’s ‘facial disc’, the flat or concave arrangement of feathers on the face which is typical of owls, is greyish, and is less developed than in many other owl species. The beak is black, and the legs and large, powerful toes are covered with buffy-white feathers. The Eurasian eagle owl is quite variable in appearance across its range, with a number of subspecies recognised, which differ in size, colouration, and the strength of the dark markings. The juvenile Eurasian eagle owl can be recognised by its rudimentary ear-tufts, narrowly barred underparts, and buffy down on the head. The distinctive call of the Eurasian eagle owl is a deep, booming ‘ooo-hu’, while other vocalisations include a quiet, guttural chuckling, and a bark-like scream given by the female. The Eurasian eagle owl preys on mammals up to the size of hares or young deer, and will also take large birds such as herons and buzzards. Captive Eurasian eagle owls have been known to live for up to 60 years. Roles * It played Great Horned Owl in Bambi Series (Samwei1234 Style) * It played Six in Numberanimals Gallery eurasian-eagle-owl.jpg Owl, Eurasian Eagle.png Eurasian Eagle Owl (ZTABC).png SJ Owl.png HnK Owl.png 042_-_Eurasian_Eagle_Owl.png|Kemono Friends (2015) OnceInABlueMoon139.png 029716E2-B30E-4427-B530-ED7AC79B2285.jpeg Rovf gelf rest llning 033 1280 top tablet.jpg christopher-robin-movie-screencaps.com-11425.jpg Owl_mib.png Owl01_mib.png Owl02_mib.png Owl03_mib.png nutcracker-animationscreencaps.com-1179.jpg Clockwerk.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Books 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg 706B6F5A-796D-485C-B9C3-8282577DF15C.jpeg EA623586-C02E-4B58-982A-A17A2E1736C6.jpeg 71CBD0C2-DAD4-4650-BDC2-CF0C5C5F1A53.jpeg 7193233C-16B5-4933-8788-6102BDBBEAFA.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg 172C7011-5257-4531-AFB9-98E86A488076.jpeg 6F68224B-157F-6FDC-DD71-3F3AECA4D439.jpeg 42075AAC-462D-48F0-8818-4E10E2BB1C9B.jpeg 65C57C2B-CE9A-4F26-A137-E78EAE3470BC.jpeg See Also * Verreaux's Eagle Owl * Spotted Eagle Owl * Giant Eagle Owl * Akun Eagle Owl * Fraser’s Eagle Owl * Pharaoh's Eagle Owl * Philippine Eagle Owl * Usambara Eagle Owl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Owls Category:Birds of Prey Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Rock a Doodle Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals